


I'll Love You Forever

by Robuttons



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunnilingus, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, M/M, Missionary Position, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Valve Fingering (Transformers)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 13:59:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17705567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robuttons/pseuds/Robuttons
Summary: Prowl decides he's ready to go to third base with Jazz.An Explicit Sequel to "I Don't Know How to Love"





	I'll Love You Forever

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you that wanted this.........Here ya go! <3

Prowl didn't know exactly what he was thinking when he agreed to this. He had never interfaced in his life and the thought of it was a little terrifying. It required a lot of trust and emotions that he wasn't sure he had.  
If he knew one thing however, it was Jazz. He knew Jazz cared for him, despite what the voice in his head said, and wouldn't hesitate to stop if he was uncomfortable.  
The voice in his head had tried several times to convince him that Jazz was lying, or that he would get tired of him. Every time that happened Jazz would be there telling him he looked beautiful, or that he had taken his lunch break early so they could eat together, and it would chase away those thoughts.

Jazz had been nothing but courteous to him ever since he had broken down and explained his worries and fears. He never did anything physical without asking him first, he was the perfect gentlemech. Prowl had pinched himself more times than he could count because he was convinced this was all a dream. He worried that one day he would wake up and find himself alone and unloved again, or to find that Jazz had gotten tired of dealing with him.

Here he was though, kissing him for the first time, and he felt nothing but love and passion in that kiss. He felt like he was floating he was so happy and overwhelmed at the same time.

'Primus, I think I'm in love' he thought as Jazz scooped him up from the couch and pressed a kiss to his cheek as they walked towards the berth. He was a little scared to be honest, he wasn't used to being this intimate. He shoved any regretful thoughts away and focused on kissing back.

Jazz gently laid him on the berth, continuing to kiss his face, cheeks, and lips, crawling onto the berth and laying next to him.  
Prowl shifted to face him and cupped his cheek, looking into his optics.  
“You're sure you're ready?” Jazz asked him one last time.  
Such a gentlemech, Prowl had no doubt now that if he told him to stop he would stop, no questions asked, but he knew now what he wanted, more than anything.  
“Yes........please Jazz, make love to me”

Jazz wrapped his arm around his waist and pulled him closer, kissing him and running his hand down to rest on his hip. He opened his mouth and tilted his head, deepening the kiss, running his hand up and down Prowl's side.  
Prowl sighed in response, pressing himself into him.  
Jazz pulled away from the kiss, a string of drool connecting their glossas. “You like that, huh?” He rubbed his side again, noticing that he seemed to enjoy when he rubbed closer to his bumper.  
Prowl hummed in response, “yeah, I like it when you hold me like that too, it feels nice.”  
Jazz made a mental note to hold him by the waist more often.  
“Any other spots you like touched?”  
Prowl thought for a second, “Um, my neck. I've always wanted someone to uh, like, kiss it and um....lick it” The last part was practically a whisper.  
Jazz smiled, “anything for my mech”, and leaned down, brushing his nasal ridge against his jaw as he pressed a small kiss to his throat.  
Prowl sighed and tilted his head back to give him better access. 

Jazz kissed a line from his chin to where his chest plates began and back up. He licked his jawline, suckling his main energon line where it met his jaw.  
“L-lower......near my shoulder”  
He moved to where his neck met the beginning of his shoulder plates and pressed open-mouthed kisses to the entire area.  
Prowl tilted his head as far as he could and moaned, encouraging him further. He continued to kiss his neck cables, sucking them until they were visibly bruised, then licking them in apology.  
The whole time Prowl was moaning and gripping Jazz's waist as his neck was assaulted.  
He gasped when Jazz suddenly nipped one of the cables, which only further prompted him to nibble at his neck, biting the cables and following it with more wet kisses.

The noises Prowl was making made Jazz's codpiece suddenly feel very constricting. He could feel his spike thud against it when Prowl gasped particularly loud.  
Jazz leaned back and crawled on top of him, rolling him over to lie on his back before diving down to give the same treatment to the other side of his neck.

Prowl was feeling very warm and he could feel he had gotten very wet from all this. He rubbed his thighs together to try and relieve the pressure, accidentally brushing his thigh against Jazz's codpiece.  
Jazz grunted at the unexpected pressure, but he resisted grinding back, right now it was all about Prowl. He kissed a line from his neck up to his face, kissing him again before pulling back.

He ran a digit down his bumper. “Don't worry, I'm gonna take care of you”, he said, immediately diving down to kiss a line from his chin, down his neck and bumper, all the way to his codpiece.  
He shifted and spread Prowl's thighs, laying them over his shoulders, looking up to see how he was faring.  
Prowl was breathing heavily, an arm slung over his eyes, face visibly flushed. He looked so hot like this, he had to admit.  
“You alright, babe?”  
Prowl nodded, “Yeah, I'm....I'm just....a little overwhelmed”  
“You need me to slow it down?”  
“N-no, just...k-keep going”  
Jazz reached for the servo that was tightly gripping the sheets and interlaced their fingers. Prowl looked at him from under his arm.  
“Hey, don't hide that beautiful face from me”  
“It's just kinda embarrassing” he mumbled  
“There's nothing to be embarrassed about, I wanna see you. I wanna see you when you overload”  
Prowl blushed and bit his lip at Jazz's vulgarity, he couldn't believe this was happening.

Jazz kissed the inside of his thigh, then the joint where his thigh and hip met, then proceeded to do the same to the other leg.  
Finally he kissed the center of his valve cover, swiping his glossa up the seam making Prowl gasp.  
“Open up for me, babe” he mumbled as he ran his glossa over the plates.  
Suddenly Prowl opened his plates with a click, revealing his virgin valve.  
Jazz slowly licked a stripe bottom to top, tasting him.  
“Mmm you're so wet,” he whispered against the soft folds.  
He looked up at Prowl gauging his reactions as he gently licked and suckled his outer lips.  
Prowl was up on his elbows, flushed cheeks and glassy eyes, breathing heavily as he watched what he was doing.  
Jazz dragged his glossa up over his main node, pressing particularly hard against it. Prowl's reaction was to fling his head back, falling on the berth as he cried out, biting his servo in an attempt to muffle himself.

Jazz spread open his valve lips with his thumbs, lapping at the entrance, poking his tongue inside every now and then. He started to push deeper, tasting the lubricant that was now flowing freely down his chin, dripping onto the berth.  
Prowl was gasping and moaning into his hand, gripping the headboard.  
“M-m-more *gasp* please Ja-AAAAAGGGHHH!”  
Nothing could contain the scream of pure lust he let out when Jazz suddenly closed his lips around his outer node and sucked, flicking his glossa over it. His thighs involuntarily clamped around Jazz's head like a vice, trapping him against his valve as he rocked his hips against his face.

Jazz tapped the outside of his thigh. As hot as it was having Prowl's thighs crushing his head, he couldn't breathe and also couldn't continue making him scream in pleasure.  
Prowl opened his legs, releasing him, “I'm so sorry, Jazz! I didn't mean to-”  
Jazz licked his lips, tasting the results of his work, “Don't be sorry, that meant I'm doing a good job” he chuckled as he crawled up to kiss him.

Prowl opened his mouth as they kissed, tasting himself. It was a little salty and just kinda weird. 'I guess it takes time to get used to it' he thought.  
He felt Jazz press his digits into the folds of his valve, slipping his middle digit inside and pumping in and out as he broke their kiss and started to kiss Prowl's neck again.  
He gasped Jazz's designation as he felt the digit pumping in and out of him, curling to rub a sensitive node on the top of his valve.

Jazz slipped a second digit in as he started rubbing the heel of his palm against the sensitive outer node.  
Prowl cried out, arching his back, gasping and moaning as he gripped Jazz's shoulder. It was almost becoming too much, he could feel a pressure growing in his lower half, like a pot about to boil over.  
“J-jazz, I'm-I'm gonna”  
Jazz looked him in the eye as he suddenly felt a third digit added.  
Jazz started jackhammering his digits in and out of his valve as he brought his other servo to press an open palm against his lower half.  
Prowl curled up, gasping at the sensation, gripping Jazz's shoulder with one servo and the sheets in the other in a death grip. He looked down at what Jazz was doing to his valve, his digits pumping in and out, lubricant coating them and the inside of his thighs in a shiny slick, a large puddle had already formed under him he was so wet. His valve was making obscene squishing sounds with every pump of his fingers.  
“Cum for me, my love” Jazz purred in his audial.  
Prowl arched his back and screamed as he overloaded, falling back on the berth, tugging and twisting the sheets as he contorted in pleasure. Thighs shaking and hips thrusting against Jazz's hand as he rode out his overload, gasping and moaning Jazz's name.

He collapsed as he came down from his overload, lying panting on the berth, feeling so exhausted he felt like he could go to sleep right there. Jazz kissing his cheek and gently rubbing his valve again brought him back to reality.  
“I take it you liked it?” Jazz smirked  
Prowl weakly nodded, he felt like gravity had suddenly increased, he could hardly muster enough strength to sit up.  
“Y-yeah. That was amazing” he got out between breaths.  
“Mmm, you're so beautiful when you overload.” Jazz kissed his nasal ridge, “but we're not done yet”  
He finally released his aching spike, stroking it a few times as he situated himself between Prowl's legs.  
He rubbed the underside of his spike along the soft folds, rubbing against the sensitive outer node. Prowl shuddered as he was still hypersensitive from his overload.  
Jazz kept gently rubbing his spike against his valve lips as Prowl recovered.  
He leaned down and kissed him deeply as he finally pressed against his entrance, sliding just the head of his spike in. Prowl moaned into the kiss and wrapped his arms around his back. 

He never saw the appeal of interfacing, having something shoved inside you didn't sound very pleasant. When Jazz started to slowly thrust himself in, going deeper every thrust to let him adjust to the new feeling, he understood now. Nodes that he didn't even know he had in his valve sent jolts of pleasure through him as they were stroked by the spike in him.  
He clenched around Jazz and shuddered at the feeling, he crossed his legs around his waist, pulling him closer, he wanted to feel everything Jazz had to offer.  
Jazz groaned at the tightness, Prowl was agonizingly tight, even after having prepped and stretched him. When he clenched around him Jazz cried out and pressed his helm against his bumper. Primus, it felt like he was trying to suck the soul out of him, 'but what a way to go', he thought.

Jazz started to thrust, first shallow thrusts, just popping the head of his spike in and out. He started to thrust deeper, angling his spike to try and find his ceiling node.  
He knew he found it when Prowl suddenly cried out, biting his digit in an attempt to muffle his moans of pleasure.  
Jazz leaned down and started kissing his neck, licking, sucking, and nibbling on the cables as he fragged the beautiful mech. His beautiful mech.  
He picked up the pace at hearing Prowl's muffled moans and gasps in his audial, trying to hit his ceiling node as much as possible.  
Prowl grasped and clawed at Jazz's back, trying to get a hold as he was fragged into the berth. “Ja-jazz! I'm *gasp* I'm-i'm-”  
“Nngh! Me too” Jazz got out before he suddenly bit down on Prowl's neck where it met his shoulder, slamming into him with everything he had.  
Jazz grunted as he overloaded, slamming himself as deep as he could, shooting transfluid deep into the valve of the mech he loved.  
Prowl screamed out his overload, clinging to Jazz for dear life. His valve spasmed and clenched around that wonderful spike, milking every drop of transfluid out of it.

He groaned and collapsed against the pillows, trying to catch his breath. Jazz rolled to the side, reaching into his bedside table for a towel, cleaning both of them off. He took a moment to admire Prowl's exhausted content face. He looked so beautiful and peaceful lying there, softly panting and optics fluttering trying to stay awake.  
Jazz lay down next to him, draping an arm over him and kissing his cheek. Prowl groaned and rolled over to face him, placing a servo on his chest.  
“Thank you, Jazz,” he panted, “I....”  
Even though they had just interfaced it still made him blush to say it, “I...I love you”

Jazz's spark swelled every time he heard him say that, but this time it felt ten times more meaningful.  
“I love you too, Prowl. I always will, now and forever.”  
Prowl didn't say anything, but tucked his head under his chin and intertwined their legs together, nuzzling into him, and that spoke more than anything he could say.  
They lay there, tangled in a loving post-overload embrace.  
As Prowl drifted off, he thought to himself, 'I'm the luckiest mech in the universe'  
He didn't know it, but Jazz was thinking the exact same thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't mind me I'll just be over here crying over the thought of post-sex cuddles.


End file.
